Colors of Aspiration
by Raven Primrose
Summary: AU. Kagome and Sasuke, two people who have been hurt by love; meet. Through many hardships and the tests of time, become close and find the love that they had always thought that they had been missing. In just fifteen simple colors, their story is told. Please Read and Review!
1. Ch1: Crimson

**Ch1: Crimson**

**Kagome P.O.V.**

The sun's rays were hands that reached through the curtains of Kagome's room and gently touched her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window that was behind her bed. She smiled. It was a clear and sunny day. This was her favorite kind of day. Carefully, she slowly rose from her bed. She found the robe that was nearest to her and placed it on. Then, she put on her house shoes and crept down the stairs. It was going to be a long day for the raven haired girl.

She paced into her kitchen. She looked up into her cupboards for cereal or oatmeal. She found that she didn't have either. She sighed. She was sure she had gone shopping the week before. She went over to her calendar and checked. It had been two weeks. This caused a groan to come out. She raced up the stairs and took a quick shower. She got out and blow dried her hair and got dressed. She walked out the front of her home and unlocked her car. She got in and put the key into the ignition. In her hand, was a list of things that she would have to get.

"Why does this always happen to me," she asked herself.

She laughed a little and continued on. The closest grocery store to her was a Wegmans that was about ten minutes from her house. She had always loved the giant store. It had felt homey to her. You could buy a wide assortment of items and pick-up fresh fish. She even loved that you could eat your lunch there and go up some stairs to get a look at the entire store. It was quite the view.

With the list in her hand, she grabbed a cart and pushed it throughout the isles. She grabbed three new boxes of cereal and a box of oatmeal. She headed over and grabbed a bottle of milk. She preferred whole milk then the simple 2% everyone drank. She liked to have enough calcium and not just part of it. She pushed onward. She grabbed French bread and onions. She was thinking about making home-made pasta that night. It was just easier to make things from scratch so that you already knew what was going into the food as you made it yourself.

She continued on throughout the store.

oOo

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

He awoke with disheartened content. He stretched out like a cat and arose from bed. Life had not been treating well as of late. It had only showed how much it hated him and wanted so much from him. In recent days, he had caught Sakura cheating on him with Naruto. He was far from pleased at this moment in time. Over the past month, he had filed for divorce and gotten it. Love hated him and he hated it. He was never going to be happy and he knew that. With that in mind, he took a steaming hot shower and headed down into the kitchen.

It had been a while since he had gone shopping but he was fine with that. He had been trying to get over Sakura and trying to be happy while he still could. The pain that he had suffered due to her was great. He had not seen this coming. Maybe it had started while he took those long business trips? Or maybe she felt that he never loved her that well? He didn't know and it still pained him to that day. They had been young and foolish but in-love and that never took them apart.

Sakura and him had been childhood friends. They told each other anything and everything. He frowned. He remembered all the fun times that they had had. They had gone swimming, to the movies, and every other place a merry child would go. Soon they had began to grow into young bodies becoming slightly pudgy so that they could grow. She began to grow breasts and him getting taller and more muscled and such. They had seen what each other looked like and were okay with it.

Soon, they fell-in-love. They held hands at first, gave long embraces, and eventually kissed. They had waited to have sex in marriage. They had promised each other to wait and become one in marriage. They did not want to be like some teens their age and have a child too early. They had deemed themselves not ready for such a task to take on. The memories hit him like a rock that had been chucked to the back of his head. He didn't like them and it pained him to live through it all everyday.

Then, he remembered Naruto. The scraggly blonde child from his boy-hood days. He had loved each of those days. Now they only burned in the back of his mind. He and Naruto had become advisories but they were strong and did this out of love for Sakura and wanting to get stronger themselves. Some days, they would help each other out and become best friends. Naruto was even his best man at his wedding. But when he walked in on them doing the un-godly act, he wanted to kill them both and die himself.

The two had looked up at him with innocent eyes. It told him everything. He cried and slammed the door shut and stumped down the stairs and left. He was tired of being hurt. Was it enough to ask to be happy? He thought not. He came back a month later and collected his stuff and left. Sakura cried and tried to get him to stay with her but he said no and handed her the divorce papers and she signed them. She knew that she would never get him back but at least she had Naruto. A month later, they married.

Sasuke knew he couldn't stay in the past but he just liked to mope. He frowned as he made a list to go the store. He was going to Wegmans so that he could buy stuff to fill his cabinet. He lived in a one room, small apartment. He didn't date and didn't care. He didn't want love again. He wanted to be on his own. He frowned and continued on. He was going to have something basic that night. Home-made macaroni. He could cook and he was damn good at it to. He collected his keys and himself and got into the car and drove to the store.

He grabbed a chart and began.

oOo

**Kagome P.O.V.**

She moved to reach a box of noodles and found that she just couldn't reach them. With all of her short might, she jumped and jumped to grab them. Nothing was helping but at least she was trying. Little had they known that someone was watching her and laughed. She looked over at the person. It was a man of at least 6'2. He had jet-black hair and obsidian eyes. He was hot but she frowned. She took one more glimpse of him. He was definitely a business man from the suit that she saw.

"It's not nice to laugh at the misfortunate," she said to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "It was funny to see you jump like that. Due to your height," he replied chuckling.

"Sure it is!"

He moved his chart over towards hers. "Do you need help," he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," she replied angrily.

The man couldn't help but laugh at her! It wasn't as if she could control her height. She was only 5'5. The Lord had made her this way and she was fine with that. She was grateful for what she had. She had a purpose and she was trying her best not to hurt this man in the process. He got on the tips of his toes and handed the box of noodles to her and smiled down at her.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

She placed the box into her chart and walked away. "Wait," he yelled to her.

She looked behind herself and saw him running to her with his chart. "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Wouldn't you want to know," she said mischievously.

"I'm serious," he replied.

"I'm being serious too."

"And how would I happen to know that?"

"I look the part, don't I?"

"You do but please let's cut the small-talk. What's your name," he chuckled.

"Kagome Higurashi. You?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said and her jaw dropped.

He was listed as the number one sexiest man in all of Japan.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Since we just met. I know this maybe sudden but would you like to get coffee one day?"

She looked surprised. "Sure", she smiled.

"Here's my personal number. Call me if you want and we'll set up a day to go. Ok," he replied and handed her his card

"Sure! Good-bye Sasuke," she mused and took the card and walked away.

She paid for her things and went home. She was tired and went to take a nap. While she walked up the stairs, she pondered about calling the strange chicken-butt guy. If anything were to happen, maybe he would still laugh at her stature and everything. She despised the thought of something like that occurring but it would be something better since Inuyasha had left her.


	2. Ch2: Sea Foam

**Ch2: Sea Foam**

**One Week Later . . .**

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Kagome couldn't seem to get the young onyx-haired man out of her head. It was if he had artificially implanted himself inside of her mind. She was sure about it but she knew well enough that some sort of bond had been created between the two of them. The memory of him laughing at her still got to her but she was somehow alright with that. Then her mind began to wander about Inuyasha and the love that she had shared or had for him. He was something special to her and she knew that but he still continued to haunt her mind.

Inuyasha and her had known each other since childhood and always played together. She remembered the day that she had first met him. Her family had just moved in next door to him and she had dropped her favorite bouncy ball and he had caught it. She ran over to get it and he smiled at her. He handed her the ball. She was finally able to see what he had looked like. He had long silver hair that stopped at his waist and amber-golden eyes that pierced through her very soul.

The one thing that had intrigued her.

His ears.

She gently got on her tippy-toes and rubbed them. "They're so soft," she said.

"Oi, girl, what are you doing," he said.

This grabbed her attention. "I-i-i'm sorry."

He looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. I'm Inuyasha. Who're you? And did you just move in next door?"

"My name is Kagome and yes, I moved in next door."

And that's how everything had began for her. Soon they began school together. They were always placed into the same classes and enjoyed being together. There they met Sango and Miroku and all became best friends. They passed elementary and went into middle school. There they had met Kikyo. They all had taken an instant liking to her. She was kind to them and accepted each and everyone of them. Even Inuyasha. With her blue-black hair and tantalizing honey-brown eyes. She forged her way inside of the heart.

As they all grew closer, everything became different. Kikyo began to hang out with Inuyasha more often and would often ignore Kagome. As if she had done something so terrible to her that she couldn't repair what she had done. But in either case she had done nothing. She was a kind and loving friend and did her best to help Kikyo. Later over a series of months, Kikyo absent mindedly pushed them all away. Insisting Inuyasha to be hers and hers alone.

This set something off in Kagome.

Kikyo left their group and moved to a new city. That left Inuyasha all to her. They bonded as they once had. They became even closer. They began their freshman year together. On that very day, he took her to the beach and they walked across its white and sand and watched the sun set. Once it had set, he leaned down and kissed her. He asked her to become his. She agreed whole-heartedly. She couldn't have been so happy in all of the days in her life.

She was truly blessed.

But all things in life come and go.

That was proved true. After they graduated, she wouldn't give in to him when he wanted to have sex. He argued that they had known each other for years so it would be alright if they did. She retorted by saying that she wanted to wait till marriage. She knew that it would be more special and mean more if she waited. It seemed that he didn't. It seemed that he only wanted one thing from her. It was her body. He thought he owned it and her but he didn't.

They moved to Tokyo. Him and her moved into a tiny apartment. It was spacious for the two of them. They had gotten over their differences. He would wait till marriage for her. He knew that he could. Little had Kagome known that he had found Kikyo. All the late nights that she spent waiting for him to come home, he was with Kikyo all of those times. She just didn't know. One day, she had come home from school and saw them having sex on her and Inuyasha's bed.

She was stunned.

She left him and went on with her life. No matter how hard it seemed to get, her heart was broken. There wasn't a lot left of herself but at least she was trying. She cried and often had terrible reoccurring nightmares. This shouldn't have been life. This was something that was created to tear her down and break her into tiny, small pieces so that anything was let couldn't be found. Sesshomaru and Rin were constantly by her side. Check on her and making sure that she was all right. They did it just of her.

Now, she was done thinking about it. She wanted to be over it but it was hard. She wanted to redeem herself and become something else. To be happy with someone else. It didn't matter who they were. As long as she was happy being by their side and such. She thought about Sasuke and how much she had enjoyed his presence. She wanted something from him but she wasn't sure. She didn't know and was confused beyond belief and this became a bug to her.

Who was he?

She contemplated it more as she walked outside of her house and walked around. Everything was peaceful in the tiny shrine that she lived in. It was her humble abode. Nothing could get in or out without noticing it's beauty. Her family had owned the shrine for many generations. Her family had moved out and went to go live on the beach so that her grand-father could live the end of his days peacefully. Now, it was her that was in charge and she would take great care of it.

The shrine itself consisted of: a well-house, an old-tree called the God Tree, a souvenir shop, and a main house. It was small for a usual shrine but it was something that she was content with. After the incident with Inuyasha, she moved back into the former home that her family had owned before she met Inuyasha. Her grand-father had taken care of it while they were gone but managed to keep it in tip-top shape even when they were gone. She loved her Ji-chan very much.

He meant the world to her.

He always would.

Her mind went to Sasuke. Maybe he deserved a chance. She was very cautious but she knew that she had to be. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She wanted to move on and finally be happy with her life. She thought and thought. Was he going to be a good and faithful person? She didn't know but she was curious. He seemed to be the kind of person that she would trust. His eyes had told her everything and she was ready for happiness. She damned well deserved it.

Kagome thought. _Yes I will call him._

She walked into her home and dialed the number that she saw on the card. She smiled to herself as she looked at the card that he had given her. He was from the prestigious Uchiha family and that was the family that owned the largest corporation in Japan besides Sesshomaru's. Kagome worked on her shrine but before that she had worked for Sesshomaru and had enjoyed it. She was happy with both but the shrine made her happy in some sort of a way.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha," said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's me Kagome," she replied.

"Kagome. how're you," he asked.

"I've been fine and yourself?"

"Great. So have you thought about the coffee date," he asked.

"Yes I have and I would love to go with you," she replied.

"When're you available?"

"Any day. It is up to you," she said shyly.

"How about tomorrow at three o'clock at the Starbucks near the amusement park?"

"That seems fine to me."

"Good-bye. See you tomorrow."

"Good-bye Sasuke," she replied and hung up. Her heart danced with joy but what was she going to wear?

oOo

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

As Sasuke placed the phone down, his heart began to leap inside of his chest. She had finally contacted him and asked to go on a date with him. It had made him so happy. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her eyes were like the rarest of gems to find. They were the color of the sea. It was if they had been made just for him. He smiled. It had been a long time for that to have happened to him but he was sure glad it did. He wanted her in his life.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

Happiness wasn't that far away for the both of them.


	3. Ch3: Plum

***This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewer's and Miss Priss Chriss. She has been an inspiration to me and a given me a hope for the future of my stories. I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had a major writer's block for a long time and have been busy with marching band and other school related things. I am truly sorry that it has taken me this long to write! And Sasuke might be OCish for a while but it will be fixed! And also, the first chapter's were background stories and all the chapter's from here out will be longer! And thanks for reading this and review (if you can)! :D**

**Ch3: Plum**

**Kagome P.O.V.**

It was now twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Kagome was at her wits end. It seemed as though to her that she had nothing to wear. It was driving her bonkers as she tried to contemplate about what she should and should not wear. She began to think and she just couldn't decide what would be the best thing to wear to her coffee date with the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha.

As she thought, she began to think of the colors that she thought would suit her when she would normally go to these events. With fierce thinking, she remembered that she had an electric blue dress in her closet that seemed to go with her eyes just nicely. But how would he take it? Would it be too eye-catching or just plain? Or just right? What would he say when he saw her in the dress? Would he think any less of her?

She just didn't know.

Her mind became warped in a series of matters. What if this person was just using her? It's not that she didn't mind. Getting back at Inuyasha would be a great feat but at the cost of what? Her heart? Her mind? Her soul?

She felt as if she were in an enclosed room where nothing could be heard but the sound of her thoughts. Thoughts of a tantalizing man that could perhaps one day love her. A man that could keep his word. A man that could make her happy again. But was it a phase? Is this how she thought every man was? Is this what a man should be? It was all so confusing to her. Who would love her enough to make her whole again?

Her mind was at a drawl.

She once again thought of Inuyasha and was left with nothing. She could still remember his bright amber-golden eyes and the way that they would follow her as she moved. If she hadn't known what love was, then what would it be know? Someone to love and to hold? Someone that loved her that much that they were afraid of letting her go?

She smiled nimbly to herself.

That was not the case.

Quickly, she moved to her closet and pulled out the electric blue haltered sun-dress and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As quickly as she went in, hurriedly she came out. She put on the dress and slipped on the matching high-heeled shoes and was almost ready to go. She blow-dried her hair and left it down.

Everything was set in motion.

She left outside of her door. Before she left, she looked at the clock. It read: 2:30 p.m.

oOo

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

At precisely one o'clock, the young CEO awoke and rose out of bed. He turned his attention to the alarm clock the rested on the night stand that was beside him. He looked at it again. And stretched and quickly shook his head as if he had forgotten something. _I have a coffee date with Kagome today_he thought.

As soon as he remembered that, he jumped out of bed and pulled an outfit together and was off to take a shower. He had been nervous since the day before and had not fallen asleep until four o'clock that morning. When he came out of the shower, he gelled his hair back and put on his dress shirt and pants and was ready to go.

He took a moment to think about what could happen at the coffee date that he was going to. He wasn't sure as to why he had asked her but he had had a certain pull towards the woman. One that he had never felt before. As he had told himself before, he needed her. It wasn't so that he could get back at anyone but because he had felt that she would make him whole again instead of the gaping void that he was now.

He wondered why she hadn't been married or at least with a boy-friend when they had met at the supermarket but he thought about it no further. If there was a possibility of this being something else, he would take it. If not, he would be a person, a friend on whom she could count on. _It's time to go_he told himself.

And with that, he left.

oOo

**Kagome P.O.V.**

The sun's rays were shining brightly and reigning down and becoming a bother to the driver's who were making their daily commute and causing chaos everywhere it went. Kagome was in a rush to get to that tiny café on time. She would be damned if she was late but she remained calm as she continued to drive through the busy streets of Tokyo. Her stomach had already began to fill with butterflies and making her nervous more than ever.

She placed a hand to her chest and took the time to think once more. _Am I really doing the right thing? _She thought. Her mind was perplexed as it ever was. But she decided to save that thought for a rainy day and began to think about the young man that seemed to capture her heart. It was an unknown feeling to have a feeling of connection to any one; much less an unknown man that had laughed at her because of her short stature and trying to get a box of noodles.

She smiled.

Could he be the one?

That was something that was unknown to her.

But she would give the man a chance. For some reason that she could not shake, she had a feeling that he had been hurt. Hurt in a way that she knew not but it was if something had destroyed him in that way the she had been by Inuyasha. She made a solemn vow that she would never let him go through that, if he had or not. She was determined to make Sasuke happy and that would be everything that she would have to do. She believed.

As she drove on, a familiar song came on the radio and calmed her. All she could think about was the irony of the song with her current life. The song was The Best Thing by Relient K. It gave a new profound hope that she would be able to find love and nurture it; and the best thing was that it was happening to him and her (**A.N. It's punny, no?**) She knew that this was the moment where she would move on and leave all of life's little woe's behind her.

Still, with the playing of this song, it was almost as if a cosmic force was telling her that it was all right to move on. She chuckled to herself and watched as she drove by the many stores onto the place where she knew that she would be needed.

And, it was, with him.

oOo

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

After all the rush, he stepped out of his car and stepped into the café. There at a table facing the west-view window, he saw a beautiful woman sitting by herself with two cups of coffee. One in front of her and the other out in front to the other side of the chair; it was almost as if she was waiting for someone. He continued to look at her and when she raised her eyes to look at him. His heart was beating like the Energizer Bunny inside of his chest.

It was Kagome.

Calmly as he came, he walked over to the chair in front of her and sat down. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

She smiled and looked at him. "It's fine. The traffic was kind of crazy out there today," she replied.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it seems almost as if everyone was in a rush to get somewhere. So how are you today?"

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?"

"Same as you. I just couldn't help but be excited for some reason today," he said.

"And by what, may I ask?"

"Getting to see a beautiful and intelligent woman; a short one at that."

"Aw, thanks! Wait! Did you just call me short again?"

He smirked. "Perhaps, I did. Perhaps, I didn't. That is left for you to decided, little one."

"I'll show you little," she said.

He chuckled again once more.

"I'm sure you will," he replied.

"Hmmmph."

He placed his hands in front of him and hesitantly picked up the cup of coffee and began to drink. He always did like his coffee black but that wasn't the thing that was enticing at him at the current moment. Never had he thought that she would actually agree to do this and come and meet him at a place to have coffee. It was a standard thing but he was amazed that she had even wanted to speak to him again.

Maybe it was fate.

Maybe it was a trick.

But he knew with all of his heart that this was something different and yet, he could not place a finger on it. As he drank a few sips, he watched her. She none the more curious than he was because as he looked at her; she was watching him too. Her eyes seemed to be smiling at him and indicating that she was having a good time, besides his inevitable teasing.

As he thought on, the crisp, pungent smell of the coffee bean began to fill his nostrils. It was a pleasing scent that would put even him at rest. Again, he was left to wonder, what would happen on this date? Would it have a surprising outcome? Would things be different? He was willing to put his heart on the line for this girl.

He knew that he could.

_'What makes her so different from Sakura? Is it her smile or is it her eyes? I cannot tell but all I know is that she makes me happy in a way that Sakura never could. But she hasn't been in my life as long as Sakura had. What is it about her that makes me want to love her until I am no more? I am perplexed by the things that now have entered my life. But they are good' _he thought.

He watched as she was drinking her coffee and her nose began to cringe. "Why do they never have enough sugar as I need," she questioned.

He raised a brow and looked at her again more closely. He had to be sure that she wasn't an escaped convict or something or she wouldn't have just gone off about sugar. He laughed. "I think you get as much sugar as you can get right now or you might just go insane," he said.

She huffed.

"Only you would say such unkind words to me, Sasuke-san," she replied.

He loved to see her so flustered. "Oh, but my dear, you seem to have a fetish for tomfoolery and I am just aiding you on your quest."

"You sure are," she replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

oOo

**Kagome P.O.V.**

She could not help but be a little irritated by his antics. Laughing at her and then saying that he was only aiding her on her quest for a so called 'fetish for tomfoolery'. What did she look like, a fool? Perhaps, she thought, but she thought that it was normal for anyone to act that way. But even she herself, considered herself to be special, if at all, in any kind of way.

She smiled and drank more of her coffee.

This man's teasing would be the death of her.

But somehow, she was alright with that.

He sure was a strange enigma of a man. He looked like that he rarely had a reason to smile, laugh, or even to tease someone but since he had with her. She found that she was special to him. But she was questionative to his nature. Why was he so perplexed and lonely? But then she thought again, it might just be that he was secretly mischievous and was out to get her for some strange reason.

"So, how are things, I guess?" She asked.

She saw him raise a brow once again.

"They're fine," he replied, "how about yourself?"

"Fine. Fine. But I never asked what you did for a living."

"I am the CEO of Uchiha Corp. Now, might I presume, do you do for a living?"

"I am an elementary school teacher."

"What grade?"

"First."

"And how are you handling it? Working around so many children must have its days, no?"

"That is true but I'm doing quite well at it. I've always loved children."

"Loved children?" He questioned.

"Only you would see it that way."

He chuckled. "Well, you said it."

"I'm sure that I did."

"You're so cute when you're flustered. But what made you seek a career like the once you have?"

"Uh huh. Well, while growing up, I was always good at watching my little brother and soon my mother's friends saw me babysitting him and then had me babysit them as well. So, when I was in high school I decided that I wanted to work with children and pursue a career in which I would find rewarding," she replied.

"That is very good reason. But they really did toss that many children at you?"

"It wasn't all bad," she said.

"I'm sure that it wasn't but I can hardly get along with children; much less my older brother who is a giant child," he replied.

"A giant child?"

"When you see him, you'll understand."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him then!"

"Yes, I could you both getting along quite well."

"What is that supposed to mean," she asked.

"Whatever you want it to."

"Mhmm."

He smirked.

oOo

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

As his smirk began to vanish, his phone began to ring. He looked at Kagome apologetically and said, "I'm going to have to take this."

"It's alright. Go ahead. I'll be here waiting," she replied.

He got up and headed outside and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello, Sasuke speaking," he said.

"Uchiha-sama, it's an emergency. We need you to come back to the company as soon as you can," the voice at the other end spoke.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"It's your uncle. He's appeared and he's demanding to see you," the other voice replied.

"Do you know why?"

"No, he just says it's an emergency."

"Give me a moment, Tanaka-san. I'll be right there," he said.

Sasuke walked back into the coffee shop and looked at Kagome.

She looked right up at him. "Is everything well," she asked.

"Not really. It seems as though I have an important business call as of the moment. So I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this 'date' short. I'm sorry Kagome. We'll have to plan something else another time," he said.

"That's quite alright. Duty calls. It was great seeing you," she replied.

"Likewise. I hope to see you again," he said as picked up her hand and kissed it.

Then he turned to leave.

Leaving behind a blushing Kagome in his wake.

oOo

**Kagome P.O.V.**

She peered outside as she watched him walk to his car. He had left her blushing and with surprise but she smiled gently to herself. She never thought that things would've gone the way that they had but he still managed to make fun of her on their date but she was alright with that. It reminded her of someone that she had once known but it was different to her now.

She smiled again as she looked at her hand and the place where he had kissed her. She couldn't help but feel giddy inside and she knew that now she would never be the same. All she could do is hope that the future between them was bright and happy. With nothing but optimism in her heart, she peered outside once more and saw him leave.

She knew that nothing could do anything but go up from there.

This she knew quite well.


End file.
